


Lucky Catch

by floorcoaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione plays Quidditch, Quidditch, Seeker Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster
Summary: Someone new shows up for the weekly Quidditch game.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Lucky Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt: Quidditch (for hslades)
> 
> Thanks to my beta dreamsofdramione! And to somandalicious for the title!

"What's _he_ doing here?"

They all turned to look in the direction Ginny was scowling.

Draco Malfoy was visible just at the edge of the woods, his bright white blond hair giving him away.

"I invited him." Harry immediately left the group and jogged over to his partner.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she took in the sight of Harry with Malfoy. Hermione thought she saw her eyes widen in appreciation, and she knew her friend had always enjoyed seeing Harry in his Quidditch gear. "I know they work together, but inviting him to our Quidditch game? That's interesting."

"It's more than just working together," Hermione said, slightly disapproving. "They're partners. Not just simple co-workers, Gin."

"I know." Ginny watched as the men started walking towards their group. "Well, fine. But he's not playing Seeker."

Hermione had to bite her tongue, annoyed that none of the others were speaking up against Ginny. She'd discovered that Malfoy wasn't the same person he had been in school. In fact, he was quite enjoyable to be around. She found him serious with a sharp wit, thoughtful and meticulous, well-read, eager to learn, and slow to speak. All in all, he had quickly become one of her favorite people, thanks to Harry inviting her along with them and some other Aurors for a pub night. That was when she'd started to get to know him, the first time she'd used his given name, though only in her mind whenever she thought of him. Thinking of him—not just as Harry's partner—was definitely something she'd done a fair amount of, and now... well, it was fair to say she was quite looking forward to an up close perusal of him in Quidditch gear.

But most of the wizarding world hadn't been given the chance to know him differently, and most were still hesitant, if not downright hostile. Even two years after Harry and Ginny broke up, she still resisted anything he had to say, including giving Malfoy a chance.

Hermione smiled as the two men approached. Malfoy looked a little unsteady, his knuckles white where they gripped his broom.

Ginny ignored him completely. "Right, then. As we determined last time, Harry's one captain, Georgia is the other. Everybody know everybody? Good. Let's pick teams, shall we?"

Harry picked Draco right away, and he sheepishly went to stand beside Harry. Draco's eyes found Hermione, and he arched an eyebrow, no doubt surprised she was playing. Eventually, Ginny chose her, and Hermione took her borrowed broom and stood with her team.

Ginny made her a Chaser, her favorite position to play. Ginny took Seeker, and Hermione wondered what position Draco would be. If he was Seeker, she wouldn't get a chance to see him play. There were more important things, of course. Like helping her team win and having fun.

But it would be a bonus to get to watch him fly.

When positions were set, Harry and Ginny shook hands, meaning Harry was Seeker. Hermione wasn't surprised. They could take out their feelings about their past relationship in the air, and what happened up there, stayed up there.

She noticed that Draco wasn't holding a bat, and someone else was strapping on Keeper pads. Hermione felt her stomach flip pleasantly; he'd be playing Chaser, just like her.

When Bill Weasley blew the whistle to start the game, Hermione kicked off the ground, her eyes searching for the Quaffle. Bill tossed it into the air and the game was on.

Hermione's fellow Chasers were Dean Thomas and Michael Corner, a former Ravenclaw. Opposite her were Draco, Angelina, and Ernie Macmillan, from Hufflepuff. Angelina caught the Quaffle first and headed toward the goal, weaving and dipping around all the other players. She was very good, having played so much at school. Hermione watched, knowing that just before she took a shot, she turned her body just _so_ , and as long as Hermione was right there, she could snatch the ball out of her hands.

Which she did, turning her broom to streak towards the other team's goal posts. She knew she wasn't an especially fast or skilled player, but she used what she had to good effect. For example, she knew Harry's Keeper pretty well—she'd dated him for nearly three years, after all. And he tended to get flustered whenever Hermione was flying towards him. She knew he favored his left, so she feinted that way, where he was stronger and would therefore put more force into the move. At the last instant, she turned and shot the Quaffle into his far right goal.

Bill blew the whistle to indicate a score, and Hermione's teammates sent her thumbs up and waves while Bill Summoned the Quaffle.

It was unlikely Hermione would score again, as she vastly preferred to read the game and get the ball to the person in the best position to score. The whistle blew again, and Ron threw the Quaffle to Angelina.

Hermione got lost in the game, in searching for openings, in analyzing movements, and trying to predict what the other team would do.

Draco was definitely an enigma, as she had never played against him before. She kept her distance at first, watching him, trying to learn his tells and spot a weakness. As far as she could see, however, he had neither. He was an _excellent_ Chaser.

After an hour, a break was called, and everyone landed to get a drink of water. Hermione was just finishing a long gulp when none other than the object of her intrigue approached her.

"I have to admit, Granger. You're better than I expected."

She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. "Oh? How's that?"

"Well, to be honest..." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I sort of assumed you were playing because they couldn't find anyone else. I've never seen you on a broom."

She shrugged. "I don't hate it, and there are things about Quidditch I enjoy."

"Like what?" He casually crossed his arms over his chest.

"I enjoy being with my friends and doing what I can to help them win. I'm not terribly competitive myself, but helping them out is what brings me the most satisfaction." Of course, she had learned that winning was nice, too.

He nodded thoughtfully. "So the rumors that you're afraid of heights are..."

"Rubbish." She scoffed. "I've had a few unpleasant flying experiences, all on the backs of magical creatures, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of heights."

"I see." He gave her a rakish grin, sending her insides squirming. "I'd like to hear those stories sometime."

Was he asking her out?

Bill blew the whistle signalling the end of the break and interrupting their conversation. Hermione sent Draco a nervous smile and put on her helmet, then grabbed her broom as she headed to rejoin her team. But she hesitated.

Malfoy grabbed his helmet, pushed his hair away from his eyes, and winked just before putting it on. "See you up there."

That did not help her relax. Not one bit.

It took her a few minutes to get her head into the game. Unlike Harry, her thoughts and problems didn't fade as soon as she was in the air. She used her mind to play, so it was a forceful, intentional shift to turn her thoughts towards the game. And, much to her dismay, part of her brain _wanted_ to dwell on what Malfoy had said, to analyze and dissect and draw conclusions. But that wouldn't do.

Shaking her head after a few minutes to hopefully force her thoughts back to what she was doing, Hermione saw Corner flying towards the opposite goal, and she took off after him.

Over the next hour, Hermione realized that she had the Quaffle more than usual. She found there weren't as many opportunities to pass the ball off to someone else. As a result, she took more shots at the goal and usually scored.

By the time Bill blew the whistle at the end of the second hour, the score was two hundred thirty to one hundred, and her team was ahead. She had scored nine of the goals, a high for her. As she landed to get water, she realized what had happened. Malfoy had decided to heavily guard Dean, the best Chaser on the team, thereby forcing Hermione to take more shots. Her teammates congratulated her as they got water and ate a snack.

Malfoy approached her with a smirk. "Not bad flying, Granger. I had a feeling you had it in you."

"That was partly your doing. Why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see just how good you are. See if I could figure out your methods. Turn a bit of your tactics back around on you. See if, when forced to do more than pass off the ball, you could score as well."

She pursed her lips. Of course, it would be _him,_ out of them all, to recognize her strategy.

"I have to say... I'm impressed. Who knew you had that in you?" His hair was wet with sweat, but she pretended it was just water and admired the way it was plastered to his forehead.

"I did." She gave him a smug look.

"It's not looking great for my team." He glanced over his shoulder toward Harry. "I'm not sure his head is fully in the game."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement. He lets Ginny get under his skin—and not in a good way. It's often a very long game when they both play Seeker."

"Hmm." Draco frowned at his partner, then turned back to her. "How often do _you_ play? Potter said this is a weekly thing, but not everybody comes every week."

"I normally manage every other week. It's fun, like I said earlier. We usually go out for lunch after, and it's nice to have been part of the game that everyone spends at least an hour dissecting." She chuckled. "I only watched when we first started, but it's more fun to play and really be part of the whole thing."

"Do you care who wins?"

"Sometimes? Today I think I'm just ready for it to be over." Probably because he was so distracting.

"You don't like scoring?" He watched her appraisingly.

"It's fine. It's not why I play, though."

He nodded thoughtfully and was about to say something when Harry came over and clapped him on the back.

"Malfoy. I want you to take Seeker."

Draco seemed surprised, but he nodded. "Sure. Will you take my position?"

Harry nodded. "I just can't concentrate today." He turned to Hermione. "Can we talk?"

"I'm going to go get ready for this new assignment." Malfoy picked up his helmet and walked away without a glance.

"What is it?" Hermione saw Bill check his watch and hold up two fingers to George. "There isn't much time."

"I think Ginny's seeing someone." Harry glanced over his shoulder, then pulled Hermione off to the side. "I think... I think it's Malfoy. I'm going to watch them."

"Harry, when are you going to be free of her?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know." Harry looked miserable. "I hate it, Hermione. But if she's seeing my partner? How... How could she do that to me? How could he?"

The idea of Draco and Ginny together made her feel slightly ill, but she remembered Ginny's appreciative looks when Draco first arrived. She'd thought they were directed at Harry, but now… Could Harry be right? Hermione had to push her own fledgling thoughts aside to focus on Harry. "What makes you think that?"

"She just seemed to keep looking at him while we were supposed to be searching for the Snitch." He scowled.

Hermione had to keep a straight face. "She was looking at him? How could you know that?" She didn't think Draco had looked Ginny's way once. But maybe she had feelings for him? Of course, Harry was notoriously unreliable for interpreting what he saw. Which is why she hadn't taken him seriously in Sixth when he'd repeatedly insisted Draco was up to something.

"Because!" He threw up his hands in frustration. "I just... I know her, you know?"

Hermione didn't see how he could possibly know where she was looking. "So you made Draco Seeker?"

"To keep my eye on them!" Harry said fervently.

She looked for Draco and found him talking to Ginny. She was laughing at something he'd said while he smiled. A tidal wave of jealousy swept over her, so strong it made her gasp. Harry heard it and followed her gaze, his eyes widening in alarm.

"See? I—"

Bill blew the whistle.

Hermione shrugged, her heart racing. But no. She needed to put this away and ignore it for now. There was a game to play, and she needed to focus.

As soon as the whistle blew and play resumed, Hermione forced everything else aside. She had a mission. But it didn't take very long before it became obvious that Harry's head was not fully in the game. This worked out well for her and her team, of course, and they lengthened their lead to one hundred ten points. Without Draco there shadowing her every move, covering the other Chasers and forcing her to be more offensive, she felt a lot freer and able to help her teammates again. She settled into her favorite role again to try and help her teammates win the game.

She could only spare a few glances at Draco, and he was usually close to Ginny but not engaging her. Close was common for the Seeker position, as each wanted to know if the other spotted the Snitch.

Hermione had just been given the Quaffle and was reading the field, trying to decide how best to orchestrate a goal. They were ahead by one hundred forty, and if Draco caught the Snitch, they would lose by ten. They needed at least two more goals before she would really feel secure in the game.

She was flying around, dodging Bludgers and trying to toss the ball to Angelina when two things happened simultaneously: someone spotted the Snitch, and she saw a clear, direct route to the goal hoops.

Hermione didn't realize the first had happened, and she sped towards Ron, the Quaffle tucked possessively under her arm. Her teammates weren't around, but neither were the other Chasers, and even Ron was distracted. Hermione easily put the ball through a hoop.

As soon as the ball passed through the golden ring, Bill blew one long blast, followed by three quick pulses, the signal that the game was over. But most of the players knew it already, as they'd been so distracted by the battle for the Snitch that they'd essentially stopped playing. No wonder Hermione had such an easy time scoring.

When everyone landed, Malfoy looked incredibly smug, and Ginny was red-faced, clearly angry.

Harry was clapping his Seeker on the back, though Hermione could tell he wasn't really happy. Ginny, angry and disappointed, went to shake Harry's hand.

"Good game. Congratulations on the win."

Both teams started shaking hands as Bill jogged over to them. "Excellent catch, Malfoy. Great goal, Hermione. Yeah, captains, you need to choose five players for penalty shots."

Everyone froze, all eyes turning to Bill.

"What?" Harry was gaping at him. "Penalty shots? Why?"

Bill grinned. "You tied, of course. Doesn't happen often, but Hermione scored just seconds before Malfoy caught the Snitch."

Hermione looked at Draco, only to find his gaze had fallen on her, as well. But he didn't seem upset; he was amused instead.

Harry stared for a second longer at Bill, then snapped to himself and huddled up his team.

Ginny called their team over and chose everyone but Percy, their Keeper, and one of the Beaters to take a shot. Harry had done similarly and kept Ron and a Beater out of the shots, too.

Both teams flew to one end of the field, and after flipping a coin, Percy was set to defend first. Hermione hovered near Ginny, who, she noted, didn't seem the slightest bit interested in Malfoy.

Harry's team got the shots through, and when it came time for her team to go, Hermione was suddenly very nervous. She was used to taking some shots in a game, but she'd scored more than ever before already, and now everyone would be watching—including Malfoy.

For reasons she didn't want to explore just then, the thought made her stomach swoop nervously. Thankfully, she went second, after Seamus, one of their Beaters, managed to somehow get past Ron. Grasping the Quaffle, Hermione flew to face Ron. She'd already bested him numerous times, but this was different. Almost every time she'd scored, she'd done the same thing: feint left, shoot right. But she could tell, by the way Ron was gripping his broom, that this was precisely what he expected her to do. So, she did. She started to the left, then turned her body as though to go right. Ron anticipated this and threw himself right, but Hermione did a half-spin rather than twist the broom, and she sent the ball sailing through the middle hoop.

Her team cheered, and feeling strangely deflated yet excited at the same time, she rejoined them to watch the rest of the shots.

She was watching Angelina so intently that she didn't notice when Draco flew over to her.

"Nice shot, Granger."

"Thanks."

Angelina had no trouble scoring, but Macmillan, who was up next, did. He missed.

Then it was left to Ginny.

With the barest pressure on his broom, Draco nudged closer. "Think she'll make it?" His voice was low and quiet.

"I do. Ginny's an excellent Chaser." Her heart started pounding at his proximity, much to her annoyance. She had to wipe her hands on her trousers so she could regrip her broom. It wouldn't do to have feelings for him if he and Ginny were a thing.

"You might be just as good."

Well, that sort of thing wasn't going to help her resolve.

She scoffed. "Please. I'm a tolerably adequate player, and I know it. Furthermore, I don't care. I'm here to have fun."

He chuckled, his light laughter a deep rumbling in his chest. "Whatever you say, Granger."

Ginny was still planning her move, talking to Ron as she did so. Hermione couldn't hear them, but she could imagine it was the typical jests aimed to get under the other's skin and force an error.

"I thought I had the game won, you know. When I caught the Snitch." He edged even closer.

"I'm sure you did. I fail to see why everyone tends to stop and gawk whenever there's been a Snitch sighting. Honestly, even Ron was only half paying attention to me, allowing me to score easily."

Draco grinned, his eyes now on Ginny. Hermione watched closely, looking for signs of _something_ that would give credence to Harry's suspicions, but all she saw was clinical interest. She must have watched him a little too closely, however, because he dipped his gaze, staring at the ground for a few seconds, then slowly lifting his eyes to hers. There was something in them she'd never seen before, and she quickly looked away, her heart pounding afresh.

Then Ginny made her move, and the Quaffle sailed through the left hoop. Ginny threw up her arms in triumph, and the rest of the team flew to her and surrounded her. Hermione stayed where she was.

Draco chuckled. "So much for my plan today."

"What plan was that?"

"Win the game." He smirked. "I would have, too, if not for you."

Ginny flew over and threw her arms around Hermione. "That goal right at the end, that was brilliant, Hermione!"

"Thanks, Ginny. Your goal just now was pretty grand, too."

Ginny beamed and glanced at Malfoy briefly before looking around for Harry. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and in that moment, Hermione realized Harry's fears about Ginny and Malfoy were completely unfounded. The woman was still caught up in Harry's orbit, for better or worse.

"Lunch at the usual place?" Ginny didn't even look at Hermione when she said it. "Everyone's invited."

"Good game, Weasley." Draco held out his hand, and Ginny loosely shook it.

"See you." She barely spared him a glance, then pointed her broom towards Harry and took off.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She needs to meet someone else."

"Is that so?" Draco's eyes followed her now with curiosity.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that!" Hermione blushed furiously, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Well," he drawled. "If you need someone to provide dinner distraction for her, I can probably help."

Hermione's heart dropped, a giant swell of dread landing in the pit of her stomach. She'd been wrong! Maybe they weren't together _yet_ , but Harry had picked up on his partner's attraction. As for Ginny—

"Do you remember Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not sure what to think or feel.

"He might be interested in trying to get her mind off Potter." Draco didn't say any more, merely let the words drift between them.

Hermione could only shake her head, laughing lightly at herself. Apparently, the latent inkling of feelings she'd recently discovered had decided to manifest themselves today.

"That's... good to know." She smiled at him, relieved and a little anxious. _Why was he talking to her so much?_

The others were now making their way down to the ground, but Draco didn't move. "So, what's this lunch Weasley mentioned?"

Hermione watched her friends dismount and began to descend. "As I mentioned earlier, we always go out to lunch together after playing. Ginny said you were invited."

"Technically, she said everyone, which includes me. Don't think I don't know she doesn't really want me there." They landed, though he still didn't seem in a hurry to get away from her. "Are you going?"

"Of course. It's usually more fun than the game."

"More fun?" Draco laughed, his head thrown back as his eyes shone with merriment. "Your team just won!"

"And as I've told you, I don't care much about that!" She smiled at him, her stomach flipping pleasantly as she looked him in the eye. The delight was still there, and she could almost imagine that it was meant for her.

"It would seem I have failed today." He broke eye contact and threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Because your team lost? You mentioned that. But you caught the Snitch, what more could you do?" She watched him sigh. "Mere seconds separated us, you know. A few seconds the other way, and you'd have won the game."

"That's not what I mean. I came to play, yes, but..." He trailed off, eyes following the others as they left the field.

Harry looked back at them, a curious expression on his face, but Draco waved him away. And then they were alone.

"But what?"

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "I still want to hear all about your magical creature flying experiences. Don't think I've forgotten."

"Oh, um, well, sure." She was slightly disappointed, but she refused to show it. She didn't even completely understand it. "I can tell you at lunch. They're not terribly exciting." She pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I mean, they could be, I suppose, if I went into all the background. But there is a very short version, if you'd like that."

Draco slung his broom onto his shoulder and nudged his head toward the others. "Actually, I was hoping you'd tell me the long versions. And not at lunch with this lot. How about dinner instead? Tonight, if you're free."

Her heart leapt into her throat and started beating wildly. But she needed to play it cool, so she smiled coyly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking me out." There. That was a good way to find out his intentions. He could laugh it off or…

He just stared and started laughing. "Granger, you know exactly what you're doing. Fine. Yes, I'm asking you out. At least if you say no, I'll have this conversation to amuse me and soothe my ego later." Then he stopped and his smile turned serious. "So… What do you say? Dinner tonight?"

Hermione felt as though she were going to float away. "Dinner sounds wonderful, Draco."

The happiness that stole across his features was subtle, but she saw it anyway. His features relaxed, his smile widened, and he stood a little bit taller. "Good. Dinner, then. Half seven work for you?" He resumed his course towards the edge of the field, where everyone was waiting.

"That's fine." Walking beside him now, after being asked on a date, was a completely different experience. She was elated and nervous and happy and scared, all at the same time. "What was your goal for today, then?"

"Oh. That." He barked a laugh. "Potter had mentioned that you lot play every week. He said you were often here, but he never told me that you played. My plan was to come, impress you with my flying skills, then win the game in spectacular fashion, forcing you to notice me. Then I was going to swoop down with the Snitch in my hand and present it to you."

Hermione laughed. "That's awfully dramatic. I suppose you'd hoped I'd swoon? Or perhaps bestow a kiss on the worthy conqueror?"

"I certainly wouldn't say no to a kiss." He grinned at her. "But maybe not right now. Everyone's watching us."

She glanced at the group and saw that, indeed, most of them had their eyes on her and Draco. "Maybe if tonight goes really well, I'll let you kiss me."

"Noted." He nudged her with his elbow. "Are you still going to lunch?"

"Of course. Like I said, it's—"

"The best part, yeah. I remember." They were almost to their friends now, and she was loath to have to end her time with him. "I suppose I'll go then?"

Rather than a statement, it sounded like a question, and it took Hermione a moment to realize that he was, in a way, asking her permission.

"We can't have a proper Quidditch lunch without the player who caught the Snitch, you know. That simply wouldn't do."

He smiled again. "I suppose they'll all want to hear the story of how I snagged it before Weasley."

"Exactly. You'll be required to regale us with every minute detail."

"Oye! Finally!" Ron stood from the bench where he'd been sitting. "Thought you'd never join us. I'm starving, let's get going, yeah?"

Harry stalked over to them, something obviously troubling him. "Come on, then, Malfoy. You can Side-Along with me." He went to grab Draco's arm, but his hands closed around air.

Draco smirked. "Thanks, Potter, but I'd rather go with Hermione."

It was the first time she had ever heard him use her given name, and it sent pleasant shivers running through her. Harry, too, seemed surprised, turning his wide eyes on her.

"Hermione?"

"It's fine, Harry." She smiled at her friend. "I've got this."

Harry nodded and backed away, eyeing them suspiciously before telling everyone it was time to go to the pub.

As Hermione watched everyone else Disapparat, Draco stepped closer.

"He's definitely confused."

"Harry thought you and Ginny were having some sort of affair." She chuckled. "He's been grumpy since the game started."

Draco made a face. "No offense, she's your friend and all, but no. It's definitely been you for… awhile now."

She blushed, relishing his frank confession. "That's nice to hear. How long is awhile?"

Draco smirked and held out his arm. "Sounds like we'll both have a story to tell tonight. Let's not keep them waiting, though. I've got a lot I could say on the matter."

Hermione slipped her arm into his, squeaking when he pulled her flush against his side.

"For optimal Side-Along Apparition, the two parties should be as close as possible to minimize discomfort." He winked.

She really liked this side of him, one she'd never seen before. "Oh, well, we want to do things the best way possible."

"Exactly."

With one last look of amusement, she Disapparated them.

A handful of the others gave them questioning looks as they arrived, but for the most part, they were left alone.

Hermione took a seat at the table, and when Draco sat beside her, she was positive that everyone would realize something had happened between them. She couldn't stop smiling, enjoying hearing his voice so close by, and she thrilled whenever his leg brushed against hers.

They lingered long after everyone else left, and only separated to get ready for their date.

Hermione had never in her wildest dreams imagined that she'd leave the Quidditch pitch that day with plans for a date with Draco Malfoy. But as she dressed for the evening, she couldn't help but think life was about to get really good—and _really_ interesting.

The end


End file.
